1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to method for operating a motor vehicle driven by an internal combustion engine. In a motor vehicle generating mechanical power with an internal combustion engine, the engine can be considered to be the first element of a drive train for imparting motion to the motor vehicle via at least one set of wheels of the motor vehicle. The wheels of the motor vehicle are generally connected to a corresponding drive shaft, and along with the engine there can typically be a corresponding transmission system for transmitting the power generated by the engine to the drive shaft. The transmission can typically provide a number of gearing ratios for transmitting the power, and a system for engaging and disengaging the various gears therein.
2. Background Information
In motor vehicles, the general mode of operation is via an internal combustion engine that is typically used for generating the mechanical power needed to move the vehicle. However, an internal combustion engine alone develops little power or torque at low rpm, and an increase in engine speed is necessary before the vehicle can move. At the high engine speeds, it however becomes very difficult to engage the rapidly rotating engine drive with the stationary drive shaft. If one were to attempt such an engagement, the engagement would be very violent and could damage parts of the drive train.
In order to smooth out the engagement, as discussed above, several additional operative parts are needed. One of these parts is the transmission which provides a means for changing the ratio between the engine rpm and the rpm of the driven wheels. The transmission essentially makes it possible to get smooth starts and have power to pass and climb hills, while also allowing the engine to operate at reduced rpm at higher vehicle speeds. Another essential part of the drive train of the motor vehicle is the clutch, or commonly a friction clutch, which allows for a gradual application of the load from the rotating engine shaft to the stationary gearing of the transmission and drive shaft. Engagement of the engine and transmission provides the necessary linkup of engine and drivetrain that permits power to the driving wheels, while disengagement provides the necessary halt to power transfer that allows the engine to operate while the transmission does not.
To simplify operation, automated clutch activation devices have been developed for motor vehicles. Such an activation device can generally have an activation device for moving the clutch into and out of engagement, a control device for activating the activation device, and sensors connected to the control device for monitoring certain operating conditions of the moving vehicle.